Zanuka Project
Event Page: The Gradivus Dilemma Hinted by Livestream 16, the Zanuka Project involves the Corpus, headed by Alad V, who find hidden Cryopods with dormant Tenno still inside along the region of Sedna. Upon hearing about this project, General Sargas Ruk becomes furious that the Corpus dared to begin research in Grineer territory and sends demands to Alad V to release the Tenno to him immediately, or face swift action. Alad V ignores this threat and instead sets up a defensive resistance force on Mars as Ruk prepares to invade, all while still uncovering the dormant Tenno. When the Grineer arrive, they are faced with a strong resistance and are pushed back, which further angers Ruk, and he produces an ultimatum demanding that all Corpus territory be handed over to the Grineer, or face swift consequences. The Lotus becomes informed of this information and alerts the Tenno, while the battle between the Grineer and the Corpus begin, unable to direct the Tenno into which side to assist and leaves it up to them to decide. The Lotus transmission to the Tenno was misinformed, as the second paragraph meant to say "If you choose to fight with the Grineer for Sargas Ruk, you can save the sleeping Tenno but the Grineer will grow even stronger. Fight for the Corpus and weaken Grineer supremacy however, our comrades fall to the mercy of Alad V." It is unknown at this time what consequences will arise from letting either faction win at this time, and it is unknown if either outcome will affect the release of the Beserker warframe or new tilesets. This conflict may be the test run of the new Invasion game mode, like Survival was tested with an event, where players must choose a side on active conflicts to sway control of that level. Unknown if levels that are changed to the opposing faction will stay that way, but most likely will be similar to Nightmare Mode and active conflicts will rotate, allowing the level to be swapped again. Media BW5PjAOCAAEfNRn.jpg|Alad V Mentions Zanuka Project SargasReply.jpg|Sargas Ruk Sees This Information And Threatens Confiscation AladSecondMessage.jpg|Alad V Assures The Board Of Their Increased Defenses, Preparing For Grineer Incursion T11aapK.jpg|After Being Pushed Back By Alad V's Mars Resistance, Sargas Ruk Issues The Ultimatum And Moves To Seize All Corpus Territory lotulotu.png|Lotus Becomes Aware Of This Situation (second paragraph is wrong, see above) Notes During Livestream 16, DE stated that they would like to tie in warframe creation with the lore of the game, so the Berseker frame could very well be a product of the Zanuka Project, or it can be a project to create new stalkers since also the DE mentioned in that livestream they are making the lore of him. The Zanuka Project trailer that was partly shown in livestream 17, seems to show a tenno wearing a Excalibur Warframe being killed, then having the Warframe dismantled (It could also only be the Warframe being cut and dismantled, without the user inside, since it doesnt seem to oppose any resistance, unlike Mag shown after this). Corpus personal images being looked at by Alad V along with dialogue suggest that the dismantled Warframe suits are being used by Corpus soldiers, and that this is what the Zanuka Project is. See Also *Alad V *General Sargas Ruk *Invasion, the new mission type that was introduced along with this project. Category:Event